10 things I hate about you, Kyoya Ootori
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Ayumi had two goals in life- marry rich, and yet not fall in love with a man at all.But when her aunt forces her into the marriage game too early, she is forced to marry the first man she sees-her childhood rival, Kyoya.
1. Universal truth

It is a well known fact that any single man with self respect and a fortune that earns them respect, or the man will have such a fortune when he reaches the legal age, he must be in search for a wife. A wife (or at the very least a mistress) to provide them an heir, someone for the public to love, as well as a companion for the rest of their life. And if their woman counterpart failed them in being the loving wife the public simply adores, the woman should at least have a head for business, for they will be the heiress of their partner's estate.

It was for that reason I raised my grandniece in this way- the embodied virtues of a lady, but the cunning and wit of a businessman. Had it not been for the fact she is a female and cannot produce an child by herself, as several Greek gods have done, Ayumi Ryuhana would be the handling my estate, as well as her parents', singlehandedly and as the unquestioned heir. It mattered not that she was the second child in her family; mattered not that she was the lone female; she alone had the will to mold her family's fortune, no matter the cost to her own life. True, she is sullen, tempestuous, and ruthless when it comes to business and dealing with her schoolmates- all female academies since the day she mastered the art of calligraphy at age four. But it was these qualities that made her accept my challenge on the day of her sixteenth year spent on this earth.

"You want me to find a husband, Auntie?" She had asked that as she kneeled before me in the tearoom, which served as my office at the time. She had come down to breakfast earlier that day, dressed in her school uniform, dark brown hair held back by a headband, book tucked under her arm, reading glasses in her uniform pocket and blue eyes portraying the glint of determination to prevail over her temporary bad mood, as she had woken up to find her brothers (three in number) causing chaos. She now looked over me curiously, face taciturn and posture just so, trying to see a joke, if there was any, in the words I greeted her with. It would be no simple task finding a husband for her, as she was still naive to what teenage girls call love, as well as the fact that she would only accept her equal, nothing more, nothing less.

"Yes. That's exactly right. Shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"It won't if you don't mind me compromising my morals and becoming bisexual. I don't come into contact with males every day, you know that." She answered in a sullen mumble, jerking her head up I laughed.

"Of course I do; Which is why..."I slid a file across the table to her, smiling and folding my hands as I rested my chin on them, watching my grandniece suspiciously accept the manila folder, pursing her lips.

"Ōoba-sama, you shouldn't put your elbows on the table. It's improper." Ayumi mumbled, her eyes flicking back and forth like hummingbirds as she read her high school transfer slip. Frowning at the correction, I regained proper posture as she closed the folder. "Ouran High School? I'm sorry... Ouran Academy."She spat out the words, and I knew why.

Her rival, the only male she could really claim that she hated personally and not because all males to her were sexist pigs, practically reigned over Ouran, at least, indirectly.

Kyoya Ootori.

The Shadow King.

The glare in her eyes was piercing, her aura black and swirling like a thunderstorm on the horizon. Still, she smirked, standing and dusting her skirt off, declaring, "Well, I wouldn't want to be late! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! This is very interesting, Ōoba-sama, very interesting indeed." And with those words, she swept out of the room, leaving chaos in her wake, as she always did.

It was only a few minutes later did her older brother, Akihiko, hesitantly poked his head into my office. "What did you say to put Ayu-chan on the warpath? She's even scarier today." Glancing up from my papers, contracts and legal suits, I saw what he meant. It appeared as if she had delivered quite a blow to his eye, and a thin line of blood trickled from his lips.

"Kyoya Ootori." I muttered, ignoring the wide eyed look the eldest child in the family was giving me as I continued with my business.

"_Good luck to you, Ayumi...And I don't mean with Ootori. I mean business."_


	2. Modesty and Pride

Ayumi shifted her weight from one leg to the other, impatient as she waited for the family driver and bodyguard, Takeshi, to join her on the sidewalk of Ouran campus. Glancing up to the sky, she surveyed the morning light that was barely streaming from the clouds, the day being a gray overcast, not unlike her vile aura colors, swirling and billowing like a cloud of smoke wasn't because of her assignment. Well, maybe it was.

She hadn't a doubt of her beauty- she had been a child model, as had her brother.

She hadn't a doubt of her talents- she knew that she possessed a wit, a sharp mind and nimble legs and fingers- music and math, dancing and literature; just too easy.

She hadn't a doubt of her upbringing- she was a private schooled girl, creme a la creme, poised and dignified.

She was worried about her connections. And more importantly, her hating of society.

Connections held revelance to her more than they did to her in business, anyways. The Ryuhana family had practically been royal for the first few centuries of Japan's creation- they had the blood of powerful samauris within them, coursing through their veins as they lived. They lived by bushido, the sacred code- they were a noble family within their own right. It was money that they sorely lacked.

Takeshi was only employed by the family through loyalty- the servants (three in number) and their masters were equal after Ayumi's mother and father were born. Had Ayumi's mother, the beautiful but spoiled brat Kana Shido, hadn't met Yuuta Ryuhana, Ayumi's father, they wouldn't be in this financial mess. Flashy spender, party girl, scandal in stilettos- such words embodied her mother. Gold digger was another adjective that one could confuse , but after twenty years of marriage, the tabloids finally laid that rumor to rest. Eager to please wasn't an adjective for Yuuta, the patriarch of the family, but indifferent and self sufficent suited him fine. Mix the two together and you result in fiery passion, four children... and a pile of debts in the bank vault instead of bundles of "moe".

Ayumi resented her parents' mistakes, resented the comfort of money her classmates usually had, but most of all, she resented being a robot for her family, a means of making money. How? Practically selling her off to some chauvistic pig upon the day she debuted into the world as an adult of age 18... That is, her impending marriage to a luckless soul who probably would only look at her face and assume that he was getting a package deal of an unassuming, empty headed scholorship girl, not a shrew who loved insulting lower life forms in the guise of humans, and was always requested to take her Midol before each class at 's Girls' Academy, for, even among the ladies, her pre menstural syndrome symptoms were so bad, occupying her body for a whole four weeks out of the month, temper and fury, snark and sarcasm flying like arrows whenever she stepped forward or spoke forth.

She hadn't always been like this, but after seeing the shame that her father's face had whenever he came home from a business meeting, something she had seen since she could remember, and then seeing his dejected state of mind when he no longer needed to go to such meetings, she realized she needed to do something about it. And she did. She became a pawn.

Ayumi now bit and sucked on her bottom lip, thinking. She knew that the moment she walked within the walls of this illustrious academy, she was the new scholarship student- not a noble Ryuhana. A scholarship student.

A new target for torture and abuse. A bulls-eye was being painted upon her back at this very moment. She could _feel _it. It was all until people looked past her pretty face and 's uniform- she refused to wear anything but this until she could get a uniform more to her liking at this wretched "temple of education"- and realized that she was a viper. Step on her and you'll get a nasty bite. She knew that she wasn't in the position to bite or nip, snarl or sneer- she was to bow her head and accept it with grace and modesty, but she had lost that talent when she had met -perhaps- her equal.

The very person she loathed. The other reason why her aura was a hurricane, nearly blowing the other students off the sidewalk as they sauntered past.

Kyoya Ootori.

She had met him on her fifth birthday, before her parents had been forced to declare bankruptcy. He was only a year older, and he didn't hesitate to bring that fact up.

_"How many stocks does your dad control? My dad is the head of Ootori Medical, and several other businesses." _He had been fixing his tie, a silly little pin on one, something that made him look cheesy, but it was understandable- he was only six. He already looked ridiculous to her- messy hair, crooked glasses, a mouth that couldn't decide whether or not it would grimace or smile, and ears that stuck out prominantly.

_"Stocks? What are those?"_ She asked, tending to her guest as her aunt had told her to, getting annoyed with every gesture he made, be it fiddling with his tie, straightening his glasses, or tugging at his ears. She honestly didn't know, and as much as she wanted to sneak off and ask one of the neatly suited businessmen that made up her guests in a bigger percentage than children, what stocks were, so she didn't look stupid- but she knew that would be rude and that she had to let herself be wrong for once.

He took advantage of this to where it was nearly illegal and even ruder than what she could ever do as a hostess, even if she spilled an entree on him and blamed him for his own demise._ "Oh, I forgot. The Ryuhana family don't even own their original business, let alone stocks. Dad thinks that your rundown business is a good investment, and that he could manage it better than your incompetant father. I'm not surprised- Ryuhanas are all bark and no bite- claiming you all are so great when you're not."_

_"Actually, we do bite." _Ayumi had her head tilted down to look at her feet, trying not to glare at her guest, but the lump of anger choking her throat demanded that she do sometihng to defend her family. She was a Ryuhana after all; she wasn't about to stand by as this oaf insulted her father, much less her.

_"Do you, now?"_ His glasses caught the light, making him appear intimidating for a moment. Ayumi swallowed the lump and took a deep breath, hoping her elders weren't looking.

_"Oh, yes, very hard actually. Observe." _Ayumi grabbed his arm with a vegenance, rolling up his sleeve with lightning fingers and,before he could yelp in terror, she had sunk her teeth into his forearm and was gnawing on it savagely when he finally found his voice to scream.

It took five businessmen, two servants, Takeshi and her father to get the little wench off of Kyoya. By the time she grudingly unclenched her teeth from around his flesh, the damage had been done- a gaping wound that was now bleeding and, to Ayumi's satisfaction, would leave a scar. She had no grace of accepting things how they were, she had no modesty- she had only pride, and opinions.

She refused to be prejudiced against.

Thinking of that, Ayumi squared her shoulders proudly, smoothed her skirt... And was hit by a wall of muddy water that came flying out of the sidewalk's gutter, the water rising up in an unnatural tide as a sleek towncar came cruising to the curb. The victim turned, obviously miffed and angrier than a wet hen (an apt description of her at this point too- her feathers had of course been ruffled.), and was about to scream at the bumbling idiot, when the car window was rolled down, and she saw the occupant in the back seat.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here."

Ayumi froze, her mouth- originally opened to yell obscenities- gaping in an "o", her eyes wide but still fiery and her fists clenching.

Black hair, hazel eyes hiding behind piercing eyeglasses that now caught the light, handsome features and now normal sized ears greeted her as the owner of this description smirked at her, leaning out the window, hand extended in a mock handshake.

"Kyoya Ootori. You remember me, don't you, Ayumi Ryuhana?"

Her response was a rather hard chomp on his fingers.


	3. Accidentally Arranged

Kyoya drummed his fingers on his laptop, careful when he plunked his index finger down. Despite it being practically mummified in gauze, it still hurt worse than the seventh circle of hell- and after dealing with the host club he reigned over as vice president, he knew very well what the seventh circle of hell often held in store. He glared at the screen, damning his luck to the flaming pits of Hades as he replayed that morning in his head.

After getting his finger nearly bitten off, that confounded girl had merely took a step back before sprinting from the scene of the crime. He couldn't even blackmail a confession out of her. Besides, it was embarassing enough that he had a run in with the scholarship student who just so happened to just have transferred to Ouran from St. Lobelia's. He clenched his jaw as he thought about her; he remembered who she was, still had the scar to prove it.

Ayumi Ryuhana.

Ah yes... Who could forget her? The little wench who had too much pride for her own good, being the poor charity case she was. True, socially, she outranked him; but that was irrelevant in this case, as he thought. True, she was pretty- but not pretty enough to tempt him. Not that he had ever been tempted by a girl- he could hardly stand the fairer sex. The only women he could put up with was his sister and Haruhi- the first because they were related, the second because she was almost always in men's clothing.

Otherwise, he saw women as overdramatic and shallow creatures, looking only for money or love. He could understand the want of money- almost all the girls in Ouran Academy desired it, one of the reasons he was a popular host. What he never got was girls' obsession with infatuation, love and marriage. Logically, it was only chemicals and hormones being released in the brain when a suitable potential mate showed up- not truly a feeling or something to act on. He had a feeling that Ayumi, despite being sworn enemies, agreed with him. Her eyes, as they spat poison at him last time she so much glanced at him, had showed the same scorn towards any male who wasn't related to her, or wasn't in authority, who dared to speak to her "ladyship". Already around the school, rumors and nicknames were swirling madly like a tornado or a hurricane- it was hard not to; she was the new girl and the gossip mill was going to make hay while the sun shined, gosh darnit!

Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the gears in his mind clicking together loudly as they spun madly upon the epiphany that had just struck him. She had to be here for a reason- last he checked, St. Lobelia's was a fine school- despite it being a rival school, he couldn't deny that it was a school of prestige. She had to have an ulterior motive. What could it be...? His smirk grew as he came up with more and more reasons, some legimate, some plain insane. He had a good idea on what the real reason should, would, could be.

Marriage.

He had to laugh outright at that one. Ayumi Ryuhana- get married? That was simply hilarious- inconcievable! Kyoya chuckled again, pitying the poor bastard that would get stuck with that shrew.

But now, as he heard footsteps outside of the third music room door, he quieted his laughter, all but freezing in his seat as he heard a voice, almost in a monolouge.

"But, Auntie..! I can't just waltz in here and charm some idiot boy- I have standards, and I know you do to!" Kyoya realized that it was the devil herself talking, even though her voice that was protesting stilled for a moment, as if she was listening to her aunt's retort. "Well, yes, I know that your only standard is someone filthy rich, but can't I...? I can't? You said that... Oh, no you didn't EVER say that! Stop twisting my words, Ooba-san!"

The black haired male rival had to pity Ayumi for a moment- she seemed almost human for once, and he could possibly understand why she was such a shrew- who wouldn't be after constantly enduring that nagging hag constantly? He shook himself out of it as he heard Ryuhana continue.

"I don't want to kill my potential husband- yes, the money would be earned faster, but I'd like an honorable name and an heir. And I know you want the same, so don't you dare laugh now at the thought of me not killing anyone!"

Kyoya had to admit though- the nagging hag had a sense of humor- it was hard not to laugh about Ayumi not killing anyone. He let out a chuckle, forgetting about reports of Ayumi hearing whispered insults or the muttering of her name all the way down the corridors- her sense of hearing was refined to where it was unnatural. He didn't hear her terminate the call, didn't hear the muttered agreement spoken on the wireless phone she possessed- he only heard her fling open the door, the tempest now breaking.

"How much did you hear?" She screeched, stuffing her phone into her messenger bag as she crossed the otherwise empty room to him. She grabbed onto his collar , despite being smaller than him ,as she glared, ready to pounce on her prey. Then her eyes widened as she realized something, and her face was devoid of all color whatsoever as she let go of his shirt, stumbling back and letting out a strangled scream as if Kyoya just grew a third eye.

"What?" He asked her, annoyed as he straightened his shirt and scowled; true, he had been listening in, but that wasn't too illegal, was it?

"No, no, no...!" Kyoya didn't remember when Ayumi had fell on the floor in a faint, but there she was, prostrate on the floor before him, dazed beyond all compare. Even though she was the one woman he loathed more than Renge, Kyoya found himself kneeling beside her, trying to revive her. "What's the matter? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You heard enough of the conversation... the one part you probably didn't catch was.." Ayumi's blue eyes fluttered, though she was petrified. "I made a promise to Auntie that I would marry soon, whether or not I like the groom." She laughed weakly at her lack of luck. "It was decided that the first male I saw..."

Now Kyoya paled, looking horrified at the female, "You don't mean..." "Yes, I do... The first man I see... I have to marry." There was a resounding thud as Kyoya passed out from the terror of the whole situation. He had never thought that he'd end up being the poor bastard who'd end up with her...


	4. No time for tears

The Ryuhana family had often seen Ayumi's tempers. They had seen the mild ones,where she only screamed and snarked, and they had seen the terrifying ones, where she threw things and could be heard from miles away. They had seen it all, but they never expected an occasion that got her to cry.

Indeed, they had seen her attempt to kill people, they had seen her tear grown adults' self-esteem into nothing more than a shriveled thing, but they had never seen her shed a tear, even when it came to someone dying.

Now that we have that covered...It is completely understandable why they were throughly concerned and shocked when their little acid-tongued girl burst through the door of the family home, sobbing her black heart out. Takeshi followed, glancing at his employers and shrugging as Ayu made her way to the sofa which her younger brothers,Yuki and Yuri, had hastily vacated- they knew by intution that if they didn't get out of her way this time, when she was like this, she'd be more inclined to actually commit homocide than the times she actually threatened such an violent offense.

Collapsing on the piece of furniture, without shame, the brown haired female of the household continued her weeping, knowing that she had practically sold her soul to the devil now- or, more correctly, sold her heart to the devil's righthand man, the Shadow felt humiliated, shocked beyond all compare, and angry. If only she hadn't acted on her surprise and anger, if only she had waited to meet a guy who she didn't know like she knew Kyoya- if only she hadn't been pushed to the point she had been. She smacked the pillow again as she bit into it, muffling her screams of rage and shame. Her family stood by now, her three brothers perched on the back of the couch, patting her and soothing her, her parents quietly and patiently waiting for her to come back to her usual self.

"Stop babying her. She isn't a child any longer; don't treat her as such." Ooba's command came in a clipped, dreadfully formal declaration from the doorway of her office, looking disdainfully on her grandniece, and yet severely proud. "I just discussed the arrangements with - he agreed to the match." She glanced again at Ayumi, sizing up her appearence. "Oh for heaven's sake, stop crying. Better yet, go fix up your makeup. Get your kimono on as well." Despite the glint in Ooba's eyes that told her not to question it, Ayumi did just that. "Why?" She asked, sitting up, suddenly self aware of her appearence.

Ooba didn't answer; she just glared at her, daring her to ask again. Ayumi just sighed, sniffled, and rose to her feet, combing her hair back with her fingers slowly, nervously. She wanted the answer to her question- she wanted it now. Patience was never her virtue, so she was grateful that Akihiko came to get her as she sat there, arranging her hair into a chignon. She glanced at him as he sat down next to her, twiddling with an idle ribbon that sat on her vanity table, waiting for his sister to turn to him. "So what happened? What's happening?"

Akihiko sighed as he continued twiddling with the ribbon, mumbling,"The Ootoris are coming in about twenty minutes. Thought I should warn you before you were caught unaware." Ayumi growled and she nearly slammed her fist into the mirror before her, but she stopped, closing her eyes and counting to ten. "Ok... I can do this.." She opened her eyes once more, but a soft glare still pierced them. "Leave it to GrandAunt to steal a childhood away." Akihiko muttered as he watched his sister stiffly shuffle to the door in her traditional dress, knowing that if it wasn't for the mere fact that the family needed the money, Ayumi would be in jail on the account of genocide of the Ootoris and their matriarchal figure.

"Let's just get this shit over with..." Ayumi muttered, cursing aloud, something Akihiko knew she only did if she was extremely angry as she yanked open the door, motioning her brother to follow. They hadn't reached the stairwell when they heard the front door swing open to admit guests, as well as a maid announce them. "A , a , a , a and a Miss Ootori."

Akihiko had to bite his lip to hold back a chuckle as Ayumi kicked the wall, her geta slipper flying down the stairs and smacking the railing as it did, cursing silently. "For heaven's sake, are we to recieve every Ootori in the damn country of Japan?"


	5. Just a kiss

Kyoya sat rigid in his seat, peering with narrowed eyes at the matronly figure before him, guessing within the first five minutes since he and his family had been ushered over the threshold of the Ryuhana home, that this woman, in traditional clothes, with her hair in a silver bun that sat at the nape of her neck; this woman, was the cause of the fiasco that would soon ensue. Every member of each family had to sense it; Kyoya knew that he did. He could tell that his sister surely did as well, from how she kept glancing about the room nervously, looking for an exit on the off chance that all hell would break loose. Wise move on her part- he noticed his brothers; and more surprisingly, his father; doing the same routine check. It appeared that he was the only one calm out of this.

Well, himself, and the Ryuhana matriach. He could tell that Mr. and were uneasy; it appeared as if they truly wanted to stop this, that they knew that it was a bad idea, but knew that they needed the money. His eyes narrowed at them. Of course, they knew about the sum of money that would become their's after any wedding; that was the reason they didn't speak to stop Mr. Ryuhana's ruthless aunt; that was the reason they dared to sacrifice their daughter's youth. Kyoya felt himself start to feel for Ayumi and her situation- he knew that he would be angry and like she was if he had her family. He felt as if he could almost understand that unhuman girl.

It was for that reason did he burst into sudden laughter- truly random on his part- as a geta sandal came flying down the stairs that surely lead up to the teenage girl's room. There she was now- and indeed he was right, as her older brother came flying down the stairs, in an attempt to retrieve the sandal for his only sister, but surprisingly, she moved quicker than he did, even in her kimono, as she snatched up the shoe and restored it to the proper place. Clearing her throat, she gracefully made her way over to where her great-aunt now glared at her. Ayumi bowed her head, Kyoya seeing something on her face that could easily be known as shame, before kneeling and bowing to his family, each in turn, from oldest to youngest. When she turned to bow to him, he saw humiliation spread across her face, as well as nervousness. Seeing this, he shocked both her and himself by bowing to her and even smiling, though a bit pitying.

Ayumi stared at the hazel-eyed boy with shock, mouth agape as she gazed across the arm's length that separated them. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that- she didn't like it. She couldn't stand it- she was at little to no ease as his eyes nearly bored holes through her head. She looked away, starting to sweat and glance around for an exit as she tried focusing on her parents, who were discussing Aunt's requirements with , and then on the Ootori siblings, who were conversing with her own brothers. She couldn't find any relief; with a jerk, she sprang to her feet, nearly upsetting the small tea table in front of her. Everyone's gaze was drawn to her, most prominently that of her aunt's glare and Kyoya's interested look. Ayumi flushed, stuttering, something unlike her usual calm state, "I'm going to take a walk; excuse me."

She exited swiftly; as soon as she was out of their sight, she sprinted out the garden door, to the gates. She wrapped her fingers around the rusting metal, shaking in vain, not truly intending to escape- she knew she couldn't, she knew that she would never go beyond these gates. Still, there she stood, now kicking at the gate, crying and screaming, feeling so alone, scared- she wasn't in control of her own life, and she hated it. It had always been like that, she never owned her life; she was just the means to the end. She collapsed to her knees now, sobbing and sweating in humiliation, scared that someone would catch her in this moment of weakness. It was not an unfounded fear; Ayumi grew aware of footsteps approaching and she hastily wiped away her tears, resuming her Zen-like mask as Kyoya came into view. "Hello." She now greeted him, hoping her voice wasn't still affected by the emotional release she had just allowed herself.

Kyoya had a sneaking suspiscion that there had been tears involved before his arrival; her eyes were red, her voice wavered for a moment, but he also noticed her attempt at holding herself in check as he replied. "Hey there, Ryuhana. Are you ok? What in the world are you doing, anyways?" He had to ask; he had heard screaming, and it all intrigued him- her reaction to his staring, her reaction to her family.

"I'm just fine. I'm sweating like a pig in this kimono, quite frankly. What are you doing?" Kyoya had to admit, crying she may have been, she still possessed her wit.

"Now there's a way to get a guy's attention."

"My purpose in life. But, as it seems that I have your attention, I can see that it worked. Perhaps the world all makes sense again."

Kyoya smirked at her words; they didn't match the tone of her voice at all. They had an angry edge to them; not at all the almost timid greeting he had recieved. He sauntered up to her, pausing for a moment, reaching out and cupping her face, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. She jerked back, scowling and yet looking ashamed at the same time. He smirked at Ayumi, watching her cheeks warm and flush under his steady gaze.

"So what's your excuse?"

Ayumi glanced up at him now, glanced up from the staring contest she had just began with her feet. "For?" She cocked her head, confused; intrigued as well.

"Acting the you do." Kyoya gazed at her, watching her as she plaited her sepia hair with nervous hands, her eyes never leaving his now.

"I don't like to do what people expect. But I have to anyways...Why should I live up to other people's expectations instead of my own?"

"So you disappoint them from the start and then you're covered, right? Or at least you try?"

She widened her eyes, the bright azure orbs piercing into Kyoya's heart, causing him to experience something that was novel, completely new. It felt as if she had taken a hammer and a chisel and started carving the block of ice in his chest, carving it into something realistic and feasible; he felt a sensation in his chest that felt as if ice water was leaking throughout his body, freezing his joints in place as he stood no more than a foot away from her.

"Exactly." She whispered, jumping as she was startled by the Ootori third son's declaration of "Then you screwed up!"

"Excuse me-How?" Ayumi was completely thrown off track by his words. What was his problem? He should be gloating about her mistakes, whatever they needed to know what gave him the right to speak to her in that tone- a tone filled with sympathy and concern.

Kyoya smiled softly as he stroked her cheek, making Ayumi flush and wonder when they had gotten so close to where she felt his breath on her face, and why he deemed himself worthy of touching her. All speculations slipped away as he leaned forward. The teenage girl who had been his enemy for so long clamped her eyes shut, swearing that he was about to bestow affection upon her, affection that she was still naive and innocent to- something she wasn't ready to. Instead, she felt him brush her hair back as he whispered in her ear, "You've never disappointed me."

He stepped away from her now as he heard what he guessed to be her bodyguard-or his own bodyguards- thundering his way to the gate. He turned to leave, as if may look suspicious for them to be together, glancing back at her, shock registering on his face. "What are you doing, Ryuhana?"

"What do you mean?" She watched him now, carefully, fully, trying to catch every detail. She didn't know it, but the moment he had whispered his understanding in his words, "You've never disappointed me." she felt her heart seize with an emotion she was not accustomed to, so surprising that she didn't know its name. It twisted and lacerated the shell on her heart, giving way to the sensitive organ that every girl her age depended on for relationships, for was content with this feeling; no, she liked it. She didn't mind it at all.

Kyoya gestured towards her lips, realization dawning on him as he smirked. "You looked ready to be kissed. You wanted me to kiss you."

"What?" The Ryuhana heiress gawked, completely baffled, flustered- embarrassed? She did not- she had not! He was completely insane; how dare he imagine such a thought, such a desire coming from her! She was Ayumi Ryuhana- not some silly girl in a shojo manga! And yet...

Both gazed at each other's lips, wondering how a kiss from the other would feel. Here they were, one seventeen, the other sixteen- both never been kissed. They glanced at one another, the look in their eyes matching, and he crossed the three steps seperating them, her meeting him halfway, curiosity fueling their tolerance for each other as he captured her mouth with his own. She had wished to defy her family- have an experience just like any other girl, cross the line of affection before marriage line that would be set as soon as she stepped into her grand-aunt's veiw. He had desired to treat her as he would an experiment- he was trying to see what made her tick, just never expecting to try to discover like this.

They felt a spark, an electric bolt, a slow burning fire when their lips touched. The flames from this attraction- attraction they never knew they had, though many had suspected sexual tension- urged Kyoya to push Ayumi against the gates, ignoring her gasp of shock and then her inert lips as he continued to ravage her lips. She said nothing, moving nothing, horrified but flattered by what all was happening- she never expected him to get carried away. But she knew that she'd have to set him straight.

She pushed him away. Hard enough to send him stumbling back, but gentle enough for Kyoya to realize that he had been under some sort of trance- a trance that may have actually affected Ayumi. She stared at him, wide eyes, swollen lips bruised- bruised? When did he do that?-, hair cascading from the plaits she had woven- beautiful.

She must have read the look in his eyes, for with a choked cry, she turned and ran, leaving him wondering what had just happened in reality.


	6. Confusion- Enter, Tamaki, Love Doctor!

Ok! I'm back! I haven't been able to do much at all with any stories, with family, school and other obligations- but I hope to remedy that, just bear with me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How could I have been so foolish?" Ayumi sat on the school bench, seemingly serene as she nibbled on the plastic lid of her coffee cup. Inside, a tempest was brewing, a tumult that resulted every time she thought back to the past weekend. It was Monday, and ...<em>it<em> had happened on Friday. That phrase alone was on replay and rewind. She didn't mean it to be. After all, what was she to do? She had never had... _it_ happen to her.

"_It" was just a kiss. Nothing more. He is my fiance... now. It's fine... isn't it? But... what is expected from someone after such an event occurs?_ Ayumi hated to admit it, but she had to – she had locked herself in her room for the rest of the weekend, ashamed of what she had done. The phone- both house phone and cell- had been ringing the whole time; it was Aki who told her that Kyoya had been calling her, had even stopped by the house. Aki had been confused by how frantic Kyoya was to get a hold of his sister, as he had seen enough of Kyoya to know that the young man never did anything of the sort. Then again, he also knew his sister well enough to know that she would've been insulting Kyoya the whole weekend, despite being newly engaged- instead, she would blush and tremble at the mention of the groom to be, mumbling on how she had homework to do...

Only Aunt knew what was going on, it seemed, but then again, that was how it had always been. But now, Ayumi was in her crosshairs- Aunt would not allow the girl any reprieve, insisting that very Monday morning to see her in the office, so that they may discuss Kyoya and how Ayumi should go about wooing him. "But Ooba," the teenager had whined, exhausted, "I'm the one who's supposed to be wooed." To which she was told, to her horror but not surprise, that it was Ayumi's job to secure Kyoya's affections, to ensure that, by the time the wedding would take place in two years- or sooner, if Ayumi did her job correct- the Ootori heir was completely enamored with the heiress, so as to get the biggest share of the Ootori fortune in the will- or better yet, an agreement for no pre-nup on his side. Apparently, as long as Ayumi was young and pretty, she could still be used as a marriage pawn, should a better chance come along.

"Or, is it possible, Ayumi, that he has already gotten to you?" Ooba's face was severe, angry even, as she looked her favorite in the eye, noting the shaking hands, the livid pallor and yet the blush, on the girl's face. "No! He hasn't!" Ayumi was on her feet, hair swinging, ready to tumble from the long single plait, eyes wild and large. "I will say it again, Ooba-san, NOTHING happened. Absolutely nothing. It's nothing. It will be done."

And yet, she felt such guilt. It wasn't Kyoya's fault that her aunt was ruthless, that she was merely a pawn. Truly, she felt more guilt for the past now, wishing she would've been nicer, if it would ease the feeling of pity for the Ootori heir. Combined with the guilt, and the surge of warmth in her chest when she thought back to Kyoya's kindness before he had kissed her, she didn't know how she would be capable of hurting the boy.

"Oh, why can't I be indifferent about this!" She snapped to herself, passing students jumping in surprise at her outburst, paling and scurrying- no, sprinting- away, mumbling how they did not want to know what Ayumi did after talking to herself. (They guessed that it including screaming and smashing the nearest thing.)

Ayumi sighed, and slumped against the wooden back of her seat, feeling ready to cry, feeling helpless. "How do I even start such tricky business? How does one go about making someone fall in love with them?"

"Excuse me- did I just hear you ask how to get someone to love you?" The girl's head snapped up to see a pair of blue eyes, a mop of golden blond hair and a bright, beaming grin- and her stomach dropped when she saw that the courtyard was empty besides herself, the owner of the features, and two identical boys who flanked said owner. Ayumi didn't know whether she should thank the gods for dropping Tamaki Suou and the Hitachiin twins here conveniently, or to run away screaming for her sanity and help against the Host Club.

Of course she was aware of who they were- she had met them all at one point. Some, like the twins, had been ran into in the hall, in class- others, such as Tamaki, had accompanied Kyoya in past years to Ryuhana celebrations, as the Ootoris always was on the invite list. The fact that they knew her, too- Tamaki was smiling at her brightly, like he was sincerely happy to see her, and not ready to play love doctor- discomforted her. However, that was nothing compared to how her comfort zone was violated as Tamaki plopped himself beside her, the twins doing the same on her other side. She was trapped.

"So Ryuhana- sama," Tamaki paused a moment to brush his hair aside in his classic pretty boy routine, " I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, you are Kyoya's dear love and wife to be, yes?"

"I wouldn't take it that far..." Ayumi faltered as she saw the twins share a smirk, and Tamaki nearly tumble from the bench, quickly amending her statement. "He doesn't love me- we are only engaged."

"So... this is a loveless affair?" Tamaki looked sincerely stunned, mortified and sick to his stomach, glaring at the twins as they piped, in unison: "It's Kyoya, for the love of god. He's no fucking Adonis. Hell, Hades has to kidnap his wife, remember? Mythology 101."

"He's not that bad..." Ayumi trailed off, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as the blonde clapped in delight, pleased at this, however small, show of feelings.

"Exactly! Now tell me, Ryuhana-sama," he plopped himself on the bench again, resting his head on his hand as he leaned forward, arm propped on crossed legs, " why do you think that you have to make Kyoya fall for you?"

"...Isn't it obvious? He hates her!" One of the twins, Ayumi had to guess Hikaru, declared, exasperated. "Don't you remember how he used to draw pictures of her as a witch?"

"Or how he would use her name in vain, even when she wasn't around, or he didn't have to visit her family for a get-together?" The other twin joined in, the brothers ping-ponging examples back and forth now:

"And that one time he sent her the card of a plastic surgeon, saying 'Thinking of you'..."

"My personal favorite was when he went on that two hour rant about how she will never get married, unless to the devil himself... How prophetic."

"You! Two! GET!" Tamaki, having grown more and more angry as the twins progressed down their list, snapped, stabbing his finger towards the school. The twins shrugged, smirking, "Alright, Father. We're going to find Haruhi..." "And corrupt her just a little bit more..."

The host club leader slumped again as the twins walked off, chuckling. Ayumi looked at Tamaki, not knowing what to say, watching him recover slowly. "Look..." The boy glanced up, surprised that she was speaking without being prompted.

"It's just that... we've been horrible to each other, and I wish to amend it. I'd really like to get to know him better, but... I know that I'm a monster. No one has really liked me before, and I don't know what to do. I have... never had any nice feelings towards anyone, either... I did once, but he didn't like me. That's about the extent of my experience. I-I don't want this to be a loveless match. Even if it is just that we can stand the company of each other... I'd really be happy."

She found herself twisting her dark hair fretfully, wishing that she had maybe not been so frank as she had been, so awkward, as Tamaki silently considered her words. Her surprise was evident when Tamaki smiled at her gently.

"The host club is holding a dance this next week- I'd love to extend the invitation to you, and I assure you... I'll personally will see to it that you and Kyoya are together the whole night, or at least most of it- can't force him to do too much, you understand."

"Oh believe me, I do." Ayumi smiled back, feeling relieved. Though she hadn't forgotten about her assignment, she still relished at the chance to do something for herself.

"Thank you... Really. I'm so used to having to depend on myself for this kind of thing... Thank you, for giving me a chance to actually succeed."

"Of course. Besides," The host's grin was wide, " I want to see for myself the reason why Kyoya was in a panic all this weekend. He would only tell me that it had to do with you, and so I've been waiting for a chance to see his feelings as well." He saw the girl blush, and knew that she was unaware of it, that she had no idea how much she really liked his best friend. Or how much he liked her.

"...Well... I believe I've missed a class... I really should go. Thank you Suou-sama."

"Please, call me Tamaki. We'll be in touch, alright? I'll give you a daily Kyoya report."

* * *

><p>Tamaki smiled as he waved the girl off, turning and leaning on the back, content, glancing over at the well concealed figure leaning against a far tree.<p>

"Did you hear all that , Kyoya?"

"Of course." The black haired Shadow King strode to seat himself beside his friend, looking at him severely. "I was not in a panic this weekend."

"Please. You were on a tightrope of nerves. Every time your phone rang, you were on it within seconds, hanging up when it wasn't her. I believe the twins wasted a majority of your minutes just prank calling you. I'm surprised that you haven't killed them yet."

"Oh, it's coming. Don't worry about that." The two sat there for a moment in silence, Tamaki finally raising the question that was plaguing him:

"Did you really send Ayumi a plastic surgeon's business card? She is too pretty for that suggestion."

"Not pretty enough to tempt me to movement, though I appreciate you setting up that ball for me so I can woo her."

Tamaki shrunk in his seat. "Are you really going to do it? Make her love you so as to ensure that the Ootoris have an heir- and that's it? Not because..."

"Why else would I want her affections? Really, Tamaki, be realistic. Her aunt most likely told her to capture my heart to get to my family's fortune. There is no love between us."

"You really didn't pay attention to what Ayumi said, did you? She wants to get to know you. Did you see her blush? I believe her to be sincere."

"Of course you would. You fail to realize that Ayumi is manipulative. It meant nothing."

"The kiss the two of you shared meant nothing, Kyoya? Really? Admit it, there is something there, but you refuse to see it. You're too scared, too proud to see it, and thus plan to set Ayumi up for pain."

"Be it as it may, but I have a task. You don't have to help me, but it has to be done." Kyoya looked at his friend coolly, knowing himself to be in the wrong, but he just couldn't admit it. There was no way.

Tamaki stood, slightly disgusted, "I will help, but it doesn't mean that I approve. I pity the girl. You don't even plan to love her."

"On the contrary..." Kyoya mumbled as Tamaki stalked off, lowering his head to his hands in slight shame. "She's out to hurt me, as well; can you blame me?" He felt a rage knot in his stomach as he gritted his teeth. "She ran from me. She didn't want me touching her. I tried to apologize, but she runs at the sight of me. I'm the monster. So let it be. She'll never see me otherwise."


	7. I could've danced all night

It's a sentiment repeated time and again by teenage girls across the globe- the doubt and insecurity before a school dance. The pacing from wall to wall hours before the event takes place, fretting if any boy will dance with her, let alone the boy she wishes to have and hold. For Ayumi, however, it was more than that- it was her one of her only chances to impress and woo her husband-to-be. No doubt was she grateful for Tamaki's intervention, though she wondered if there was something else she was missing from the arrangement, a meaningful glance here, a hidden meaning there. Still, she had no time to think- it was a half hour before the dance, and despite having found the "perfect" dress, the "perfect" mask (for Tamaki couldn't resist the "romantic" lure of a masquerade) and her hair and makeup was done just so, butterflies had seized her stomach, and she couldn't keep still.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ayumi glanced into the mirror again, smoothing her dark blue dress fretfully, looking back at Renge and Haruhi. "Are you absolutely sure I look alright?"

Both girls looked the Ryuhana heiress over, still trying to overcome their initial surprise that Ayumi wasn't all that monstrous. At least, she wasn't when she was nervous.

"You look flawless." Renge stepped closer and wiped an eyelash from Ayumi's powdered cheek. "If he doesn't ask you to dance, he is the biggest ass imaginable." "He already is that, though, Renge." Haruhi pointed out, smiling a bit at Ayumi. Though she was here because Tamaki had asked her to help Ayumi, Haruhi couldn't say that she regretted it- in the short span of two hours, she had become fond of Ayumi, as they shared the work ethic of a superhuman and the naivete of a first grader when it came to dealing with the opposite sex.

However, even Haruhi knew through all her naivete, that Ayumi was in pursuit of the most arrogant man since Austen's Mr. Darcy. She knew that Kyoya, for all his good and bad qualities, was going to be about totally ruthless towards Ayumi. Yet, what was she to do? Tamaki insisted that the Host Club go behind the pair's back and do everything in their power to get the two together. Renge and Haruhi shared a worried glance, jumping in surprise as Ayumi linked arms with them.

"Are you ready?" Ayumi asked, breathlessly, cheeks flushing with nerves and excitement, looking at her tentative new friends with a small smile, grateful when they returned it.

"Ayumi?" Renge ventured, faltering when Haruhi gave her a warning look, the look of "Let her figure it out on her own". Ayumi, in her nervous ecstasy, totally missed the look, for she had made her way to the door, looking back only now.

"Yes?"

Haruhi quick cover was interlaced with Renge's quiet warning, "Don't forget your mask-" "...and be careful with your heart, okay?"

"... I'll be sure to do that." The two girls glanced at each other in shock as Ayumi instantly sobered.

_I nearly forgot that tonight is not meant for fun and games. This is business, and business never mixes well with pleasure..._

"We should depart. We don't want to be late, do we? ...And Haruhi, Renge... thank you."

The girls made their way through Ouran's halls, donning their masks before entering the main hall on campus.

The twins were manning the door, looking over the girls as they entered.

"Hello, Ryuhana." Karou began, his twin finishing the sentence:

"Make anyone cry today?"

"Hello, Karou- Hikaru. Unfortunately, no- but then again, I still have until midnight, don't I?" The heiress replied coolly, silencing the twins with a sickly sweet smile to mask her nervousness (for she knew that the Hiitchin twins could smell fear- and would make fun of the poor soul who possessed the scent), and the addition of: "Let's hope it's neither of you two who needs their mumsie to hold them because of me, hm?"

As she strode off, the brothers exchanged impressed looks- not only had she identified them correctly, but she had snarked back. They didn't care if Kyoya was their superior- they were rooting for Ayumi.

"I suppose it was a good idea to start that betting pool, wasn't it, Karou?"

"Without a doubt- I sense a winner in her, Hikaru."

The night was halfway over, and still, Kyoya had not shown. Ayumi looked over the shoulder of her newest dance partner for, despite her reputation of being a shrew, tonight's nerves had mellowed her considerably, and the mask at least allowed her partners some room for denial as she was swept about the room in one dance after another. The latest young man noticed, and he frowned, attempting to regain her attention.

"What, is there something more interesting than me?" Ayumi winced at her lack of subtlety as she tilted her head to look the sir in the eye. "Not at all. I simply was looking for a friend of mine. I haven't seen him all night and-"

"Wait, you've been waiting for another guy this whole time? Are we regular guys just not good for you, 'madame'?" His grip tightened on her hand, and Ayumi gasped in pain and surprise.

"O-ow! Please let go!"

"Why? So you can go and find your 'Prince Charming'?" The boy's mouth upturned in a cruel smirk. " We all know that he hates having to be engaged to the likes of you, penniless bitch you are. And you wonder why he hasn't shown up- he has better taste than I thought." Her cheeks colored crimson at the remark, Ayumi pulled away, pulling back her hand to smack the boy when Tamaki, ever the lifesaver, swooped in and swept her up.

"May I cut in?" Without waiting for the inevitable scoff, Tamaki smiled. "Thank you kindly," as he gracefully twirled the angry girl to a chair at the edge of the floor depositing her. Ayumi seethed, "The nerve of-" before remembering that Tamaki was looking at her patiently, waiting for an explanation. "It was nothing. He was joking around."

"Ayumi-san, I know joking when I see it. He was trying to bully you. The question is why?"

"I was... looking for Kyoya. And my partner got a bit touchy... It's nothing. My fault."

Tamaki's mouth quirked into a grimace, making a mental note to have Takashi escort the douchebag to the curb, as he knelt before Ayumi to look her square in the eyes, which, in her case, was filling with tears. "It's alright. He'll be here."

"No, he won't. He hates me... I feel so embarrassed... to have a fiance who doesn't even want anything to do with me. I really am horrible..." Tamaki opened his mouth to comfort her, but the sudden sound of a fist connecting with a jaw and the hush of conversation that followed pulled both conversationalists' attention to the dance floor, where Kyoya stood over Ayumi's former partner, massaging his hand.

His face was dark with anger as he glared at the boy who was prostate before him, who was trying to recover from the shocking arrival of the scornful fiance of Ryuhana. The boy attempted to climb to his feet, but Kyoya only had to aim a well-placed kick to the boy's shoulder for his opponent to be back on the floor.

"Kyoya!" His head snapped towards the surprised shout, his gaze connecting with his fiancee's, who stood across the room from him, eyes wide.

The girl's eyes grew wider still as Kyoya stalked towards her, his strides long and fast, grabbing her hand and leading her out onto the terrace and into the courtyard. "A word, Miss Ryuhana." He growled, his grip tight around her wrist. Ayumi had only time to gather up her skirts before she was pulled after him, leaving the silent ballroom behind as the guests finally reacted to the scene that had just unfolded.

Ayumi was grateful that she had chosen a long-sleeved dress as the night air bit into her skin, shivering still though, as she had decided that a somewhat backless dress was the way to go when she was getting dressed earlier. Kyoya paid no heed, pushing past greenery as he sought privacy, the courtyard now becoming garden. It wasn't until he was content that they would not be found for twenty minutes at least did the boy stop to notice the girl shivering miserably in her party dress, the tea-length dress allowing for only some cover for her legs.

Yet, he chose to deny her his coat. He was angry with her- not as angry as with that imbecile who had dared to touch Ayumi so roughly, but angry enough as he spat out, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Ayumi felt her cheeks warm with anger as he tossed this at her. She stood there, shivering, holding herself in hopes of warming herself, but to no avail. She flung her arms up in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"Dancing with all those boys, you fool! What were you thinking?" Kyoya knew it was unfair to her- true, he had been hiding out, sipping punch in the corner, punishing her for refusing to take his calls- and that he was more angry at the boys who had lined up to dance with her willingly- they weren't fools; _he_ was, he realized. Still, jealousy was a feeling he had never dealt with in this form- he knew what was his, and he exercised that knowledge for others to know. He just hadn't expected to have to truly claim Ayumi so that no other fool would touch her. He was the only fool who could- she was to be his wife. Was that too hard for all of them, even her, to grasp?

"I was thinking, 'darling', that perhaps you hadn't come, and that I was not about to miss out!" The heiress spat back, feeling hurt. She didn't know that she was in the wrong- this was her first dance, and she didn't wish to be an outcast again. Her eyes filled with tears as humiliation and the throbbing from the boys' collaborative bruises on her wrist became achingly clear. She lowered her head and began to sob, rubbing her mask away from her eyes. She looked up surprised as Kyoya leaned closer- for they hadn't even a span of a foot between them- and lifted her mask.

"You might as well take it off- you look silly, hiding behind a mask." He said quietly, looking into her blue eyes apologetically. She looked back, eyes red-lidded, lips quivering, "I wasn't the one hiding away from my partner."

She laughed at his surprise as she wiped her eyes again. "You didn't know? Tamaki originally had all these cards printed out for who danced with who. You were matched with me for the whole lot. But then you didn't show, so he decided to cut me loose."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have been dancing with anyone, even if you really didn't show." Ayumi reached forward, taking Kyoya's hand, looking at the knuckles that had met that disgusting boy's face. "Are you alright?"

Before he could respond, she held it to her cheek, and kissed it sweetly. "Thank you. He was a jerk, but I wasn't allowed to hit him." She let go of his hand and turned away from him, ready to return to the building as she felt the soft silk of his suit jacket slip onto her shoulders, her face flushing as she felt his warmth on her back as it emanated from him.

He reached for her wrist gingerly, lifting it to his mouth and nuzzling it with his mouth, despite his promise to himself to not give into his desire to show her physical affection. Kyoya glanced down to see Ayumi watching him, transfixed with heavy eyelids.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before capturing her slanted mouth with his, the kiss deepening as she turned into him, eyelashes fluttering as stomach butterflies did the same. The kiss's fire spread its warmth to every place, curling in the tips of their fingers and toes, making them forget that the night was chilly, that it wouldn't be long till snow feathered in the air, collected on the ground.

It was only the clock's striking of midnight that brought Ayumi, like any fairytale princess, from the moment, pulling away in a daze, looking at Kyoya, wondering when her updo had cascaded, why her lips felt swollen, why the only sound she could hear was their panting breath.

"I have to go." And off she fled, again, into the night, leaving behind only her mask in Kyoya's hand.

The Ootori stood for a moment, collecting himself, realizing that the dark had brought an iciness, and that he was without his coat. He shrugged to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, heading back into the dimming hall, brushing off Tamaki's questions, missing his friend's knowing smile.


	8. Interlude: Dance's Aftermath

"...And the third dance was shared between her and Daisuke, a first-year..." Tamaki paced before the host club, bar Kyoya, reciting all of Ayumi's dance partners of the night, focused on the matter as he tried to keep himself from tracking his friend down and asking what had happened in the garden, scarcely noticing the glazed eyes of the club members as they sat in repose around him.

It was a half hour after the Host Club's shindig had ended with clean-up and an ambulance being called, as Ayumi, on her way in, had decided to kick her former partner/assailant in the crotch with her borrowed five inch wedges. Needless to say, no one wanted to come forward and collaborate with the victim on why he was going to need to have his nether-regions retrieved from their current hypothetical resting place (stomach if you ask Karou, mouth if you ask Hikaru).

"We were all there, Tamaki." Haruhi reminded him gently, frowning as she raked over the list she had composed in her head, titled "Ayumi's possible hiding places". She hadn't seen her new friend in the past half hour, and despite only having gotten to know her better just that day, Haruhi knew that Ayumi wouldn't have left without saying a thank you of some kind.

Tamaki's chin snapped up, away from his chest, as he looked at Haruhi, as if he just remembered that she was actually there."I'm aware that you were, but still, it doesn't hurt to review all of Ayumi's partners. After all, they do say a lot about her preferences."

"What is there to say? It's not as if she can re-choose her betrothed. Last I checked, the Ryuhanas are particularly known for their tenacity, especially in arranged marriages." Takashi observed quietly over the sleeping form of Hunny, who had curled on his lap sometime between Tamaki's analysis of Ayumi's first and second partners.

"Still, there has to be something that we're missing, something that could make things work..." Tamaki muttered, glancing at Renge as she sighed impatiently.

"Just go and find Kyoya! He's the main problem of this equation. From what I've seen, Ayu has been putting herself out there, only for Kyoya to sulk and storm about." The self-appointed club manager stewed, more than a little pissed off at her one-time crush. She had seen tears on Ryuhana's lashes seconds before she had dove her foot into that one jackass's crotch, and she was fairly certain that the assault was a twisted attempt for Ayu to regain some normalcy.

Tamaki considered Renge's suggestion, before shaking his head quickly and looking about the room imploringly, "Let me finish the list, at least?" Ignoring the collective groan, he pressed on, "The fourth dance was spent in the arms of Fuji-san, of little standing..."

"Had she any compassion for me...," Karou's voice came from an ottoman that was pulled up behind the couch Renge lounged on as he spoke up for the first time since Suou-sama had begun this conference. His brother finished his thought for him:

"...Ayumi would've sprained something before the damn dance."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I've been super busy the last few days, and I wanted to take a break from writing those angsty conversations between Kyoya and Ayumi. I'll, of course, keep writing throughout tonight, since I don't want to keep you from any developments.

I also want to just thank all of you who added this story to their favorites or alerts! It means so much, and it's because it means so much and is so flattering that I feel horrible for making this request of you lovely readers...

I'd love to hear your personal thoughts/reactions/ ideas/suggestions to this story, so please, don't be afraid to review! I want to make this the best story I can, and any feedback is appreciated! Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoyed this lovely little "Pride and Prejudice" inspired interlude ( as I want to give credit where it is due.) :)


	9. Free will- Ayumi

Ayumi Ryuhana was in tatters. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her, as she sat quietly on a pile of aprons as Ouran kitchen staff shuffled around her. Her trembling frame had been at rest for the past hour, eyes blankly following the movements of one busboy, two busboy, three. She counted them up, then paused, and recounted, attempting to calm herself down.

_Things did not gone as planned tonight. Ooba will be mad if she finds out. It's not my fault. I couldn't know, couldn't see..._ Ayumi paused again, took a breath, and continued counting.

_One busboy, two busboy, three. Five chefs, three preps. Seven counters, with one stove, eight feet by five... I should've guessed he had been watching._ The girl scolded herself for not realizing it earlier. That he was there, in the shadows- he was the king of them. And he was just as crafty as she was- more so. "I don't want to be crafty anymore... Is honesty not good enough?"

"It depends on who you ask." The heiress jumped, head snapping towards the answering voice.

Haruhi stood there, panting, having ran about the school in a frantic search. The female host caught her breath in a few gulps, looking at Ayumi all the while. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for aski-"

"What happened?" Haruhi cut her companion off, watching her gape and then gulp, bottom lip trembling with nerves and pent up emotions.

Ayumi had never known herself to hug, let alone seek comfort, but she practically threw herself on Haruhi's shoulder, sobs wracking her fragile state.

Haruhi said nothing, simply holding her friend, patting her head, rocking her. She could only guess what Ayumi was feeling. Haruhi hesitated, then tried to imagine the situation.

To be wedded at a young age. Not because of love, but of business. Not allowed any childhood- always having talents and fond pursuits exploited for profit or prestige. The first time kissed is by the boy who will be forced to share her bed for the rest of her life. And sure, a partnership may spring up, eventually, maybe even affection. But that first night, when they're supposed to consummate the marriage? It will be hell, unless something is done about it.

It was then did Haruhi understand why Ayumi was so bitter and so fretful.

She has no free will.

Ayumi never had a chance to pursue her true interests. What if Ayumi had been in her shoes, Haruhi wondered. Would she have the same mindset? Would she be so business-minded, so prim? Would she have loved someone else?

"Ayumi," Haruhi finally blurted out as Ryuhana finally quieted, "Why hide here, in the kitchen?"

"Because he wouldn't think of looking here." Came the miserable reply, followed by a quiet mumble. Ayumi straightened up, ashamed, fingering her hair, avoiding eye contact.

"What was that?" Haruhi strained to hear the hushed words.

"I said, 'And because I like watching people work.' They're down here, on their free time, making food, because they _like_ _to._" Ayumi gestured to the kitchen staff as they kept scurrying about them. "See that one busboy, by the sink? I saw him singing over the dishes when I came in." She paused for a moment, her face grave, though her eyes did begin to light up with a secret joy, blossoming before Haruhi's sight. "He's not being paid to sing, but he is. And his voice is just as rich as the resident tenor at the opera. I want to do that."

"Sing?"

"No- do something that I'm not required to do. It'd be a nice change. I don't want to balance checkbooks. I don't want to watch stocks rise and fall."

"...Ayumi, what do you want to do?" Haruhi leaned forward, not wanting to miss a word, knowing that Ayumi hated herself a little bit for admitting her desire.

"...I want to be a doctor... Auntie sees a business opportunity when she looks at Ootori Medical. I see a chance to help something besides a pocketbook." Ayumi finally met her friend's eyes, her look burning and passionate. "If I was thinking clearly, that would be the main reason why I'm going along with the marriage. Of course, now there's more, but there's always more."

"What more is there, Ayumi?" Haruhi perched herself on the adjacent counter, seeing a creeping blush on the opposing cheeks, despite the last busboy remaining turning off a majority of the lights, leaving a lone fluorescent bulb on for light.

"There's... something. I don't know what it is- it's not love, but it makes my toes curl like it. It's not... lust, even though I want him to hold me. Kyoya..." Ayumi laughed a tiny bit as she confessed, embarrassed as she inspected her shoes, "He fasicnates me. How in charge he is. I want to be like that. But he's more likely to control me... and I don't like that. I don't like him for it. But I also like him for it."

The girl's head snapped up with understanding as she muttered, "He makes it feel like it's a choice. Like I'm free to choose."

_And that's why... that's exactly why I'll listen to him, no matter what he says, no matter how mad he gets at me. I am his Pandora- he'll let me open my box, let all the evil out, get hurt by it and everything. He'll let me choose... and yet... he'll stand by me._

_He'll help me preserve Hope._

And with that thought in mind, Ayumi set her jaw with determination, a look that did not go unnoticed by Haruhi, who smiled, muttering:

"I suppose it's time to catch your husband in that case."


	10. Nerves- Kyoya

Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's a somewhat belated gift for all you lovelies... Enjoy! And review! Please?

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori was in shambles as he paced about the third music room, cell phone to ear, only to lower it again in defeat. Ayumi's voicemail played for the sixth time in the past ten minutes, but the Ootori heir still wasn't ready to give up. He dialed her number again... only to let his thumb hit "End Call". He groaned in frustration- with her, at himself- and disgust.<p>

Leaning his back against the wall, he allowed his hands to cover his sallow face, as if trying to hide his failure from himself.

"You did it again, Kyoya. Completely lost control and lashed out. Of course she's not going to answer. You're completely out of your mind- yelling at her one minute, kissing her the next."

_But... is it your fault that she makes you insane? That she drives you to this end?... She's only a girl. Why is she affecting me now? What is she to me? A comrade, a nuisance, an equal? _He remembered, for a brief second, the look in her eyes when he had pulled away from their kiss just a few hours before. She had been so fragile, so scared. Kyoya realized that she was just as lost as he was in the whole matter. That she hadn't an idea if she should lead, and gain advantage of the situation, or let him win- or if it were a winning matter to begin with.

Kyoya glanced up at the ceiling, almost waiting for a divine intervention, someone to explain what he was to do so he didn't enter a lifelong partnership with Ayumi wishing to be away from him. He began pacing once more, going to the window, curious if Ayumi was still here, or if she was at home, safely tucked away as she avoided his calls. He didn't hear the door open, or the progression of steps towards him.

"Oh, there you are."

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki, turning away once more to glance out the third music room's window. "Where else would I be, Tamaki?" The raven haired host muttered, too deep in thought to care as Tamaki stood across from him, following his gaze.

"If you're trying to sneak a peek of Ayumi leaving, I'll have you know that she left ten minutes ago, using the kitchen's back door." Tamaki observed his friend's attention catch and hold on that bit of news, despite the indifferent mask he possessed at the moment.

"Did someone escort her? Her butler, brother, someone?" The blonde smiled at the question, glancing at Kyoya, who sounded as if he was swallowing a lump of shame at not being the someone to escort her home.

"Haruhi went with her-" Off Kyoya's glance, Tamaki sighed, exasperated, "And Mori did as well. No one mugged her on the five yard walk from the school to her car."

"...Oh. Good..." The two boys lapsed into a short silence, one that was broken by Tamaki observing, "I suppose you think that you messed up."

"Think? Tamaki, you underestimate me. I _know_ that I messed up." Kyoya sighed in vexation, continuing: "Sure, I got back at the idiot who was trying to bully her. Sure, I kissed her. But I wasn't patient with her. I yelled at her, Tamaki." Kyoya lowered his eyes in shame, bracing his hands against the windowsill, not even daring to make eye contact with his best friend. "The one person who actually doesn't deserve it, who works harder than even me, who is under more pressure than me... I yell at her. I'm detestable."

"You're human." Tamaki moved closer, patting Kyoya's shoulder, frowning. "It's odd, really... Both of you see each other as in control and perfect, and neither of you feel like it yourselves."

"What?" The raven haired teenager's head snapped up in surprise, his glasses glinting in the light with the sudden motion. He couldn't believe that. Ayumi Ryuhana was not someone who took herself lightly... right? In all the years past, she had held herself high above her superiors, chin jutted up in pride and defiance. How could she not be in control?

"You really are blind, Kyoya..." Tamaki mused, crossing his arms as he thought. "You didn't see how nervous you made her tonight? She was fretting before, during and after the dance... and you missed all of that, apparently." Upon further thought, the Ootori heir did have to admit that he saw her trembling more than usual, and that her usually cold pallor was almost feverish with color, her cheeks constantly being flushed... But he attributed it to the temperature each time- the cold wind in the garden, the high temperature set on the thermostat.

"... I affected her that much?" Kyoya asked lowly, trying to comprehend what that could possibly entail.

"You always affected her that much- and vice versa. Neither of you noticed it till now." Tamaki spoke nonchalantly, tossing his hand as if to say how obvious it had always been.

Kyoya turned violently to Tamaki, protesting, yelling at the top of his voice, "That's not true! I have never liked her- she has _always_ hated me! The idea of me affecting her whatsoever before now is preposterous, absolutely ridiculous-"

"Oh, will you _shut up_, Kyoya!" Tamaki strode the few feet between him and his friend, getting right in his face as he declared angrily, "I've seen you _sweat _and _quake_ over Ayumi. I have heard you _babble _for _hours_ about her- how you couldn't believe how she was this, or that, or something else. And you know what? I've seen her _blush_ and _stutter_ when dealing with you. All those _damn_ picnics you've dragged me to over the years I've watched and said _nothing_. So don't tell me how _absurd_ the idea is- you're only fooling _yourself!"_

Kyoya gazed in shock at the blonde who had him by the collar, practically lifting him off his feet in his ire. Tamaki took several breaths, putting the brunette down and clearing his throat, looking away. Kyoya, for once, was speechless. With nothing left to say, only thoughts to plague him now as Tamaki's words sunk into his heart like papercuts, he turned and began walking to the door. He paused as he heard Tamaki call out to him.

"I'm sorry I got carried away."

Kyoya heard a sigh before Suoh continued: "But you embarrassed Ayumi. The very least you can do is to sacrifice your damn dignity for more than a few minutes and start paying attention." Ootori turned to see his friend gestured helplessly. "I don't want you to lose your chance with someone, especially Ayumi. Both of you are so lonely, and you won't acknowledge it... I'm worried that if I don't open your eyes, she'll give up. You can't afford that."

"I know." Tamaki sighed with relief- and yet, worry- as his friend smiled at him and adjusted his glasses. "I don't intend to sit stagnant any longer. It's my move now."

Turning once more to go, Kyoya considered the task before him. Harder than any challenge he ever took on, and yet with much more clarity with which to pursue it.

"Me to play... and to capture the queen." He mused to himself as the door clicked behind him, leaving his friend to mutter with a small smile: "Checkmate".


End file.
